The Heat of that Comet
by FourtrisGelphiefan
Summary: Galinda, the pretty, popular blonde girl is placed with an antisocial “vegetable”. How do these two go from loathing to friendship, to maybe something more? Gelphie, Shiz-era.
1. Entering Orbit (05-12 14:54:44)

**By GelphieFourtrisfan**

 **Hey hey hey!! First fanfic soo.. don't hate. Ummm... I don't own Wicked, that goes to the fabulous Steven Schwartz and Gregory Maguire. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Entering Orbit**

Galinda had spent 3 weeks packing to go to Shiz. She had to make sure that, while still following her dream to become a sorceress, she still upheld her reputation as the bubbliest, most beautiful blonde on campus. Now, however, she was pretty sure that those chances were completely dashed. She'd accidentally volunteered to be roommates with that awful, disgusting green freak. To be honest, she only asked her parents for a private suite so that she could let her popular act down whenever she was in her dorm. But now, not only did she have to be a bubbly, beautiful, brainless blonde at all times, she also had to tolerate that horror in her room! This was _not_ fair. That pale headmistress was still beaming like nothing was wrong.

When the welcoming assembly was dismissed, three girls came up to her and suggested to go to get some coffee at a nearby cafè. She decided to accept, just to keep away from her dorm room for a bit longer. She found out that the girls' names were Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla. They were from northern Gilkin, just like her. Pfannee, when Galinda was barely halfway through her cup, started asking about the green freak. Galinda had almost forgotten about her. What was her name? The blonde couldn't even remember. "What was her name?" Pfannee asked, echoing Galinda's thoughts. "I can't remember," Shenshen said thoughtfully. "Me neither," said Galinda. "I think it started with an E," Milla chimed in. "Oh well, never mind," Pfannee said. "It's the first day and she's already a social outcast. She doesn't deserve a name." The others agreed, Galinda the most enthusiastically of all. Finally, some girls who _understood_ her. Maybe, just maybe, this year wouldn't be completely awful.


	2. Gaining Speed

**Second chapter! Ok tbh this is the exact same day as the last one was posted... Anyways, a few things before the story starts: this story is completely from Galinda's POV, so you guys will see how her feelings change over the chapters. Secondly, thank you to Sorry to Burst Your Bubble for your awesome review! That was actually what I was going for, and it's nice to see someone recognize it! And lastly: I do not own Wicked. Enjoy!**

After spending the whole afternoon with the girls chatting, Galinda had to come to terms with the fact that she had to face her roommate at one point. She walked off to Crage Hall, where the boys who basically worshipped her had most definitely set her half up. She wondered as she climbed up the steps what the vegetable's side would look like. Would it be all green, like her? Galinda would find out soon enough, she supposed.

As she unlocked the door with the key she had been given at the assembly, she listened for any sounds in the room. It was about 7:00, so maybe that freak was out somewhere, although the blonde couldn't _imagine_ where. Galinda heard nothing though. Encouraged by this, she put her indifferent face on and turned the doorknob.

However, instead of the door opening to an empty room, it opened to the green freak sitting on her bed, neatly reading a book. _Curious,_ the blonde thought. Classes hadn't even started yet. What in _Oz_ could she be reading? She was so caught up in this train of thought that she didn't even notice the vegetable (Elphaba, _that_ was her name!) look up from her book and set it aside as she studied Galinda. She noticed, way too late, and Elphaba was already immersed back into her book.

 _Oh well,_ Galinda thought. She didn't want to talk to that freak anyways. She grabbed a nightgown, and without a single word, slipped into the bathroom and got ready for bed. When she had climbed into her fluffy bed, she belatedly remembered that she was so caught up in what Elphaba was reading, she had forgotten to look at The green girl's half of the room.


	3. Chipping Off

**Ok, so I've been looking at the reviews, and first of all, thank you for taking time to post those awesome reviews, they mean the world to me, but it doesn't seem like anybody's caught on to my story title and the chapter titles. "The Heat of That Comet" refers to the "comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun" from For Good. The chapter titles have huge hints to what happens in the story, if you decipher them correctly. Anyway, all this to say,(Hamilton reference) this chapter will be great, because I got more than 5 hours of sleep. Enjoy! I do not own Wicked.**

It was stupid, really, but Galinda could not shake the feeling that the green bean was watching her. She had her back facing her roommate, looking out the window, refusing to get up and start her day. She felt eyes on her, but she didn't turn around. She had no idea _why_ she didn't turn around, but she just couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched.

Finally, she got fed up. "Miss Elphaba, it's rude to stare," she said, faking a polite voice, for reputations' sake. She turned towards her roommate with wide, innocent eyes. The green girl snorted and said, "You're one to talk, Miss Galinda. I've seen you and your petty little friends." And with that, she walked out of the room, leaving an infuriated Galinda in her wake.

"She's just horrible,"Galinda was complaining to her friends. "I tried to be polite, saying 'it's rude to stare, Miss Elphaba,' but then she just snorted and went 'you're one to talk, Miss Galinda.'" The girls gasped. "How terrible!" "How do you _stand_ it?" "I certainly don't think _I_ could!" Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla had crowded around her in a semicircle, with sympathetic faces on. "And then, after saying _that_ , she just walks out of the room!" Another round of gasps. Galinda had always liked having the stories that made people gasp, either with surprise, or with horror.

On her way to her first class, Galinda quite literally ran into this tiny munchkin boy. "Oh, sorry!" The munchkin apologized, helping the blonde pick up her fallen books. When he looked up to hand them to her however, he looked like he was going to faint. "Y-you're Miss Galinda!"

"Why yes, that's me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. For knocking down your books. Umm, my name is Boq. Shall I walk you to class?"

"No thank you, my class is just over there," Galinda replied politely, trying to ease her way out of this conversation so that she could get to class. Boq looked a little disappointed, but he said goodbye and went on his way.

 _How odd,_ Galinda thought. All the boys basically worshipped her, but they were at least close to her league. That little munchkin boy was brave. She climbed up the stairs to the academics building, almost sure that this was just the beginning of her university life.

 **There's chapter three! The first conflict of a long series of conflicts. Read and Review!**


End file.
